


Wincest #2

by Jeanmarco



Series: Wincest Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sam having nightmares and sleepwalking and dean just like gets annoyed and pushes him back to his bed but sammy keeps pestering dean and trying to sleep in his bed so dean just gives in and pushes him to the side and acts all annoyed but secretly he thinks it's funny."<br/>-sherlawkluvsjawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest #2

The nightmares began when Sam was a little over seven. Dean would wake up to hear sheets rustling and bed croaks groaning as Sam fitfully tossed and turned in his sleep. It was usually as simple as waking the kid up and getting to calm down, but that was before the sleep-walking began. It started a year after the nightmares, but thankfully wasn’t as frequent as them. Maybe once a month. They learned to deal with it and hide the sleep-walking from John, who would probably splash Sam with holy water just to be sure.

As far as Dean knew, it still happened. He probably just didn’t notice, considering he was asleep whenever it happens. Sam rarely bothered anyone anymore with the sleep-walking, but there were still times when Dean would have to force the man back into bed. Shoving a full grown man into a bed is harder than it would seem, especially when said man is your hugely tall little brother who, in his sleep-walking state, doesn’t want to go back to bed.

That’s why, when Sam woke him up one night by ramming into a dresser in his room, Dean let out a frustrated groan. Even in the bunker, Sam always found his way to Dean’s room while sleeping. “Jesus Christ, Sammy.” Dean muttered with a scowl on his face as he shoved his sheets back to sit up. “Why do you do this?”

The air was cold on Dean’s bare arms and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but Sam didn’t seem to want to leave the room. With a large sigh, Dean stood up and walked to where Sam was, grabbing his arm and guiding him out the door. “Well, this is easier than normal, eh Sammy?” Dean wondered aloud. Sam usually resisted as much as possible, but at the moment, he was being more than cooperative. Once Sammy was in his bed, Dean walked back to his room, noticing the clock that read ‘2:00 am.’ It was a relief to rest his cheek against his pillow and close his eyes. That is, until a large thud beside him made Dean gasp and roll off the bed in surprise.

He peeked over the edge of his mattress and his eyes fell upon a huge lump on his bed and a mess of hair covering his other pillow. Dean rubbed his knee that he had slammed on the floor and glared over at Sam, letting out a small chuckle in spite of himself. There was a loud snore and then Sam rolled onto his side and reached out to where Dean used to be lying. Dean took Sam’s splayed hand and smirked. “Come on, Sam!” He was climbing onto the bed and grabbing Sam’s shoulder, trying to push him into a sitting position. “Get back to bed! Do y-“

Sam let out a low, dragged out “No” and moved away from Dean’s shoving hands, “No..”

After another minute of trying to shove Sam out of his bed, Dean sighed. “Fine, you can stay. But just for tonight.” Sam probably wasn’t going to remember how he ended up in Dean’s bed, and waking up in a different room would be confusing for him. Oh well. Dean ended up laying with his back to Sam and just before Dean reached sleep, he was brought back full awareness by Sam cuddling close to his back and slipping his arms around him. Dean froze and stared at the wall, all his alarms in his head going off at once.

 _Relax._. He told himself, forcing his own eyes shut.  _Just relax._  Once Dean’s heart rate had steadied out and Dean wasn’t as tensed up, he couldn’t help the smile that danced onto his lips. Even if Sam was asleep and didn’t mean anything by it, Dean enjoyed the feeling of strong arms curled tightly around him. He didn’t want to move at all, even if there would be questions in the morning.


End file.
